


An innocent observation

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, all them penis words, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, peen, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya thinks there’s something different with Tokiya. Tokiya thinks Otoya’s just being nosy as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An innocent observation

**Author's Note:**

> This little mini plot bunny won’t leave my head ever since I wrote “PA system, activate” and “Touched for the very first time”. This is probably set before Otoya and Tokiya got together in “PA”, and after they’ve become roommates for a while.

—-

“Nee, Tokiya, can I ask you something?”

Tokiya sighed, and turned around in his chair after mentally counting to five. Otoya’s random questions often came at night, when the two were studying (at least, for Tokiya’s case; Otoya made more noise than progress, something Tokiya couldn’t stand at times) and Tokiya prepared himself to answer whatever music-related topics his roommate had in mind.

“Yes, Otoya?”

“Why does your penis look different from mine?”

It took a while before Tokiya actually registered the question, a slow blush creeping up upon his face once he realised what Otoya was asking. “What did you just ask me…?”

Otoya blushed a little as well, pulling a chair over to sit in front of his roommate. “Why does your penis look different from mine, Tokiya?”

“… Different? What do you mean by that?”

Otoya shifted, then stood up and tugged his pants and boxers down to expose his genitals. “I mean, mine’s kinda naked, see?”

The younger teen’s cock was about three inches flaccid, resting against his ballsac which was covered with dark red curls. _So Otoya is a real redhead,_ Tokiya noted absently, his blush deepening. _That answers one question._ “How is it naked?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Uhm, it doesn’t have that hood thing yours have,” Otoya explained, pulling his pants and boxers back on before sitting down again. “Yours looks like it’s hiding in a sock.”

_Oh, he meant that._ Tokiya sighed a little. “That’s called a foreskin, Otoya. Most guys would have it.”

“But why don’t I have one?”

“Perhaps you were circumcised when you were younger.”

“Huh?”

Tokiya sighed again. “Circumcision. It’s when a male has his foreskin removed due to circumstances.”

Otoya tilted his head, still looking confused over it. Tokiya sighed yet again and stood up, rubbing at his temple. “How should I explain this…” he muttered, then shook his head and removed his pants and boxer briefs, the blush permanently staining his cheeks.

“Alright, I’m only going to explain this once.” Taking his own cock in one hand - three and a half inches flaccid - he slowly pulled back the foreskin to expose the glans. “As you can see, the foreskin is retractable, and most men won’t bother cutting it off. You had yours removed, that is why yours looks different.”

A look of understanding finally passed over Otoya’s features. Seeing that, Tokiya thought it would be over, until the redhead suddenly leaned forward and took his length in one hand, inspecting it curiously and making the older teen sputter and blush harder.

“O-Otoya!?”

“Is it easier to jerk yourself off, since you don’t really need lube?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Tokiya yelped indignantly, slapping Otoya’s hand away and quickly stuffing himself back inside his pants. “That’s enough questions for tonight! Go back to your work!”

“Che, Tokiya’s so stingy,” the younger teen grumbled, which earned him a hard rap on the head from Tokiya’s book. “Waa, Tokiya! Why did you hit me?”

“I could have you arrested for sexual harassment, Otoya,” Tokiya muttered, still blushing a bright red. “Now go back to your work.”

“ _Hai_ …”

“… And don’t tell the others about this.”

“Okay, Tokiya! My lips are sealed!”

—-

_[Two days later, during period break]_

“You wanted to charge our dear Ikki for sexual harassment just because he’s curious, Icchi?”

Tokiya felt his cheeks burn and glared heatedly at Ren, who merely chuckled and leaned over his table. “He touched my- he touched me without my consent, Ren. That can be considered sexual harassment.” An awkward cough. “Besides, how did you know about this?”

The blond chuckled and grinned, not caring about Tokiya’s embarrassment. “Curious little pup spilled the beans when he came to ask me about mine, saying how a certain someone yelled at him and won’t let him touch it.”

“… Did he touch yours?”

“Of course.”

“…” Tokiya bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks still stained pink. “Damn Otoya.”

“If it’s any consolation, he did ask me first.”

“Tch.”

“And you know what they say about guitarists and their nimble fingers-“

“That’s enough talk for now, Ren,” Tokiya hissed, glancing around to make sure no one overheard. “We’ll drop this topic once and for all.”

Ren shrugged. “If that’s what you want. But, just so you know, Ikki’s certainly an expert at handjobs-“

“Ren!!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll drop it.”

“… Thank you.”


End file.
